An insurer may provide insurance to a business or homeowner to protect against possible damage caused by hail storms. For example, hail may damage a roof, windows, etc. and the risks associated with these types of damages might be covered by an insurance policy. In some cases, the insurer may want to determine whether a new insurance policy is associated with a property that was relatively likely to have previously sustained substantial hail damage. That is, if the insurer determines that prior damage to a roof is very likely to exist (e.g., because of a hail storm that occurred last year), then an inspection of the roof might be warranted before the new insurance policy is issued. Similarly, an insurer might want to verify that a particular property actually experienced a hail storm on a particular date in connection with an insurance claim that is being evaluated.
Hail storms, however, can be a very localized phenomena. One property might sustain substantial hail damage while another nearby property might not experience any damage at all. Moreover, different sizes of hail can cause different types and amounts of damages. It can be difficult, therefore to properly assess the likelihood of hail damage for a particular property. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate generation of historical hail evaluation data in an automated, efficient, and accurate manner.